Develop a complete electrically-driven left ventricular assist system (LVAS) suitable for preclinical evaluation. Central to the LVAS is a low-speed torque motor, operated at low voltage, that powers a pusher-plate type asist pump. The contract workscope includes system design and analysis, blood pump development, energy converter development, system integration, system characterization, and system life and reliability testing.